1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a ratchet wrench, and more particularly to a ratchet wrench having a rigid positioning effect.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional ratchet wrench comprises a wrench body having an end formed with a receiving hole, a ratchet wheel rotatably mounted in the receiving hole of the wrench body, and a socket mounted in the ratchet wheel. The socket is mounted on a workpiece, such as a nut, bolt or the like. Thus, the workpiece is rotated by the socket by rotation of the wrench body. However, the socket is not combined with the ratchet wheel rigidly and stably, so that the socket is easily detached from the ratchet wheel during operation, thereby causing inconvenience to a user when operating the wrench body and the socket to rotate the workpiece.